Seven Minutes in Heaven
by The Pen that has a name
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven! BANG! Urahara has set up another 'prank' or 'game? Find out how the romantic game unfolds! ReaderXVarious ROMANCE! FLUFF!


Ooookay, I'll be posting the first character who gets to go with the reader in the closet – On the upcoming episodes…I'll be basing It on your reviews (If people even reviews! Huhuhu..) Without further delay. Heeere you go RATE&REVIEW!

* * *

You start to walk towards Urahara's Shop - You were called by Urahara, He said that others are coming aswell. _'I wonder what's gonna happen...That guy's always up for dirty tricks - Ugh, I hope it isn't anything bad...'_ Your mind lost in-thought, and before you knew it. You were infront of the shop _'Oookay!'_ As soon as you open the door to his shop...You were surprised - Your mouth agape, Good thing it wasn't down on the floor - Everyone was sitting in a huge circle, with one spot left, probably for you - The people that were present were; Ichigo,Rukia,Uryuu,Chad,Orihime,Renji,Rangiku,Toshiro,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Kenpachi (GULP!), Byakuya (Why the...), Yoruichi-san, Urahara, Soi-Fon and some others like; Kon the stuffed lion, Mayuri (Creeeepy), Nemu, Unohana-san, Isane...And others - But the most shocking is...The whole Espada and Aizen,Gin, and Tousen are here. Sitting down on the space which is besides Ichigo - Urahara walked up in the middle '' Urahara-san..Why did you call us for?... '' you said while eyeing the others '' Hm? I didn't told you what was gonna happen? '' You nodded - _'Another of his pranks!' _Urahara simply laughed and patted the back-side of his neck '' I guess I forgot! '' _'Yeah right..'I guess I forgot!' I bet this was your plan!'_ Urahara removed his hat '' We're gonna play a game called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'...The boys puts whatever they want inside the hat - Girls and the other boys draw from it...The one who owns that item goes with the one who drew it...They can do whatever they want in the closet - Except killing. '' Sighing, you spoke up '' What if we don't want to partake? '' Urahara gave out a mischievous grin '' We will put our **curse **unto them...They won't be able to sleep - And for the Espadas and Aizen, we made up a contract... '' You glanced at Aizen - Who seemed to have brought his throne all the way here...Sitting on it with his cheek on his back hand - a smirk on his face '' Without any more delays, put your item in my hat please. '' the boys then starts to put their item on the hat...including Urahara _'This'll be interesting'_ the girls then starts to take item from the hat, some of the boys taking some too - first pair was; Chad and Soi-Fon, next was; Renji and Unohana-san, Yoruichi and Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru (I didn't mentioned her but she's included in the others! HAX), until it's your turn. Your heart beating fast - you dipped your hand inside Urahara's hat, taking out a blue wolf plushie. Quickly handing it over Urahara - you ran towards the closet, sitting in peace. The closet door opening before closing - It was too dark and cramped there...Until you felt a huge reiatsu near you '' Huh? Who?... '' you pulled out a small flashlight out of your pocket and pointed it at a shade... '' GRIMJOWW? '' You stood up then shirked away '' What do you want? '' with a huge grin on Grimjoww's face '' You know what I want, woman! '' You were confused '' No, I don't. '' Grimjoww took a step towards you - his grin growing larger. He rested his arm next to your face '' Grimjoww, what the hell are you doing? Do you want me to rip your arms off? '' Ignoring your protests - Grimjoww leaned closer '' Shut up! '' before jamming his lips on yours - You were shocked, your eyes widened...Until your mind registered what was happening, you started to kiss back - the kiss turning passionate _'Not that I was complaining, but still...a hot guy like him kissing me quickly - How weird!'_ the kiss went for awhile - until... '' OI! ENOUGH WITH THAT! '' the kiss was broken..thanks to Kenpachi and the door suddenly opening '' Time's up! '' Urahara said with a grin. A blush creeping its way on your face as you jumped back at your spot - Only to be pulled by Grimjoww...Making you sit at his lap - The game then went on...A good thing happened - Thanks to Urahara.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Sorry for being kinda OOC at Grimjoww. XP


End file.
